<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tension Better Left Alone by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002286">Tension Better Left Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Incest, M/M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Roman are in the middle of the biggest argument Patton has ever seen them have.  He's really worried- What if they never make-up and hate each other forever???  Janus and Logan aren't as concerned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tension Better Left Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   “At least they’ve stopped fighting,” Janus grumbles, flipping the page on a book that Patton isn’t entirely convinced he’s actually been reading.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m not sure that this is much better,” Patton hedges, but even he can admit that it’s nice to have a reprieve from the yelling.  It’s only day two of the twins’ mutual cold shouldering of one another, and none of the others know quite what to make of the ongoing silent treatment the two are aggressively abiding when in the same room.  “I don’t think that anything has really been resolved…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Of course it hasn’t; don’t be naïve Patton.  The most this is going to accomplish is making them more upset with each other at the strain on their individual prides.”  Another indifferent page flip, and Patton is sure that Janus can’t possibly be reading.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t you think we should help them work it out?” he tries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Absolutely not.”  The rebuttal is immediate and leaves no leeway for potential convincing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “But what if they never talk to each other again!” Patton wails, distressed at the very idea of any sort of potential breakdown in their friend group.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Unlikely,” Logan attempts to reassure from his spot at the kitchen table with several open binders.  “They’re much too vocal in the bedroom for this to actually be sustainable any longer than a week considering the Duke’s libido.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Patton shrieks.  Janus sighs and turns another page in his book.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>